1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new crystalline molecular sieve SSZ-64 and a method for preparing SSZ-64 using a N-cyclobutylmethyl-N-ethylhexamethyleneiminium cation or N-cyclobutylmethyl-N-ethylheptamethyleneiminium cation structure directing agent.
2. State of the Art
Because of their unique sieving characteristics, as well as their catalytic properties, crystalline molecular sieves and zeolites are especially useful in applications such as hydrocarbon conversion, gas drying and separation. Although many different crystalline molecular sieves have been disclosed, there is a continuing need for new zeolites with desirable properties for gas separation and drying, hydrocarbon and chemical conversions, and other applications. New zeolites may contain novel internal pore architectures, providing enhanced selectivities in these processes.
Crystalline aluminosilicates are usually prepared from aqueous reaction mixtures containing alkali or alkaline earth metal oxides, silica, and alumina. Crystalline borosilicates are usually prepared under similar reaction conditions except that boron is used in place of aluminum. By varying the synthesis conditions and the composition of the reaction mixture, different zeolites can often be formed.
The present invention is directed to a family of crystalline molecular sieves with unique properties, referred to herein as xe2x80x9cmolecular sieve SSZ-64xe2x80x9d or simply xe2x80x9cSSZ-64xe2x80x9d. Preferably, SSZ-64 is obtained in its silicate, aluminosilicate, titanosilicate, vanadosilicate or borosilicate form. The term xe2x80x9csilicatexe2x80x9d refers to a molecular sieve having a high mole ratio of silicon oxide relative to aluminum oxide, preferably a mole ratio greater than 100, including molecular sieves comprised entirely of silicon oxide. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9caluminosilicatexe2x80x9d refers to a molecular sieve containing both alumina and silica and the term xe2x80x9cborosilicatexe2x80x9d refers to a molecular sieve containing oxides of both boron and silicon.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a process for converting hydrocarbons comprising contacting a hydrocarbonaceous feed at hydrocarbon converting conditions with a catalyst comprising the zeolite of this invention. The zeolite may be predominantly in the hydrogen form. It may also be substantially free of acidity.
Further provided by the present invention is a hydrocracking process comprising contacting a hydrocarbon feedstock under hydrocracking conditions with a catalyst comprising the zeolite of this invention, preferably predominantly in the hydrogen form.
This invention also includes a dewaxing process comprising contacting a hydrocarbon feedstock under dewaxing conditions with a catalyst comprising the zeolite of this invention, preferably predominantly in the hydrogen form.
The present invention also includes a process for improving the viscosity index of a dewaxed product of waxy hydrocarbon feeds comprising contacting the waxy hydrocarbon feed under isomerization dewaxing conditions with a catalyst comprising the zeolite of this invention, preferably predominantly in the hydrogen form.
The present invention further includes a process for producing a C20+ lube oil from a C20+ olefin feed comprising isomerizing said olefin feed under isomerization conditions over a catalyst comprising at least one Group VIII metal and the zeolite of this invention. The zeolite may be predominantly in the hydrogen form.
In accordance with this invention, there is also provided a process for catalytically dewaxing a hydrocarbon oil feedstock boiling above about 350xc2x0 F. and containing straight chain and slightly branched chain hydrocarbons comprising contacting said hydrocarbon oil feedstock in the presence of added hydrogen gas at a hydrogen pressure of about 15-3000 psi with a catalyst comprising at least one Group VIII metal and the zeolite of this invention, preferably predominantly in the hydrogen form. The catalyst may be a layered catalyst comprising a first layer comprising at least one Group VIII metal and the zeolite of this invention, and a second layer comprising an aluminosilicate zeolite which is more shape selective than the zeolite of said first layer.
Also included in the present invention is a process for preparing a lubricating oil which comprises hydrocracking in a hydrocracking zone a hydrocarbonaceous feedstock to obtain an effluent comprising a hydrocracked oil, and catalytically dewaxing said effluent comprising hydrocracked oil at a temperature of at least about 400xc2x0 F. and at a pressure of from about 15 psig to about 3000 psig in the presence of added hydrogen gas with a catalyst comprising at least one Group VIII metal and the zeolite of this invention. The zeolite may be predominantly in the hydrogen form.
Further included in this invention is a process for isomerization dewaxing a raffinate comprising contacting said raffinate in the presence of added hydrogen with a catalyst comprising at least one Group VIII metal and the zeolite of this invention. The raffinate may be bright stock, and the zeolite may be predominantly in the hydrogen form.
Also included in this invention is a process for increasing the octane of a hydrocarbon feedstock to produce a product having an increased aromatics content comprising contacting a hydrocarbonaceous feedstock which comprises normal and slightly branched hydrocarbons having a boiling range above about 40xc2x0 C. and less than about 200xc2x0 C., under aromatic conversion conditions with a catalyst comprising the zeolite of this invention made substantially free of acidity by neutralizing said zeolite with a basic metal. Also provided in this invention is such a process wherein the zeolite contains a Group VIII metal component.
Also provided by the present invention is a catalytic cracking process comprising contacting a hydrocarbon feedstock in a reaction zone under catalytic cracking conditions in the absence of added hydrogen with a catalyst comprising the zeolite of this invention, preferably predominantly in the hydrogen form. Also included in this invention is such a catalytic cracking process wherein the catalyst additionally comprises a large pore crystalline cracking component.
This invention further provides an isomerization process for isomerizing C4 to C7 hydrocarbons, comprising contacting a feed having normal and slightly branched C4 to C7 hydrocarbons under isomerizing conditions with a catalyst comprising the zeolite of this invention, preferably predominantly in the hydrogen form. The zeolite may be impregnated with at least one Group VIII metal, preferably platinum. The catalyst may be calcined in a steam/air mixture at an elevated temperature after impregnation of the Group VIII metal.
Also provided by the present invention is a process for alkylating an aromatic hydrocarbon which comprises contacting under alkylation conditions at least a molar excess of an aromatic hydrocarbon with a C2 to C20 olefin under at least partial liquid phase conditions and in the presence of a catalyst comprising the zeolite of this invention, preferably predominantly in the hydrogen form. The olefin may be a C2 to C4 olefin, and the aromatic hydrocarbon and olefin may be present in a molar ratio of about 4:1 to about 20:1, respectively. The aromatic hydrocarbon may be selected from the group consisting of benzene, toluene, ethylbenzene, xylene, naphthalene, naphthalene derivatives, dimethylnaphthalene or mixtures thereof.
Further provided in accordance with this invention is a process for transalkylating an aromatic hydrocarbon which comprises contacting under transalkylating conditions an aromatic hydrocarbon with a polyalkyl aromatic hydrocarbon under at least partial liquid phase conditions and in the presence of a catalyst comprising the zeolite of this invention, preferably predominantly in the hydrogen form. The aromatic hydrocarbon and the polyalkyl aromatic hydrocarbon may be present in a molar ratio of from about 1:1 to about 25:1, respectively.
The aromatic hydrocarbon may be selected from the group consisting of benzene, toluene, ethylbenzene, xylene, or mixtures thereof, and the polyalkyl aromatic hydrocarbon may be a dialkylbenzene.
Further provided by this invention is a process to convert paraffins to aromatics which comprises contacting paraffins under conditions which cause paraffins to convert to aromatics with a catalyst comprising the zeolite of this invention, said catalyst comprising gallium, zinc, or a compound of gallium or zinc.
In accordance with this invention there is also provided a process for isomerizing olefins comprising contacting said olefin under conditions which cause isomerization of the olefin with a catalyst comprising the zeolite of this invention.
Further provided in accordance with this invention is a process for isomerizing an isomerization feed comprising an aromatic C8 stream of xylene isomers or mixtures of xylene isomers and ethylbenzene, wherein a more nearly equilibrium ratio of ortho-, meta- and para-xylenes is obtained, said process comprising contacting said feed under isomerization conditions with a catalyst comprising the zeolite of this invention.
The present invention further provides a process for oligomerizing olefins comprising contacting an olefin feed under oligomerization conditions with a catalyst comprising the zeolite of this invention.
This invention also provides a process for converting lower alcohols and other oxygenated hydrocarbons comprising contacting said lower alcohol or other oxygenated hydrocarbon with a catalyst comprising the zeolite of this invention under conditions to produce liquid products.
Further provided in accordance with the present invention is a process for the production of higher molecular weight hydrocarbons from lower molecular weight hydrocarbons comprising the steps of:
(a) introducing into a reaction zone a lower molecular weight hydrocarbon-containing gas and contacting said gas in said zone under C2+ hydrocarbon synthesis conditions with the catalyst and a metal or metal compound capable of converting the lower molecular weight hydrocarbon to a higher molecular weight hydrocarbon; and
(b) withdrawing from said reaction zone a higher molecular weight hydrocarbon-containing stream.